


Blackmail

by arashi_arisu



Series: Cheerleader AU [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Genderbending, girl!arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since chemistry Nino and Ohno have been getting closer, one day Nino learns something about Ohno that's kind of...well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINOO!!!!!  
> Because it's Nino's birthday and he is my favorite after all, I have here, some girl!ohmiya~  
> enjoy!

Nino had been hanging out with Ohno a lot after they met in chemistry. In part because she had the biggest crush on her, but also because Aiba had the tendency to ditch her for Jun. Not that it bothered her anyway, if anything it gave her an excuse to get closer to Ohno.  
But there was something weird about Ohno. She didn't particularly do well in any of her classes(chemistry, for example)yet she managed to pass all of them.  
"Oh-chan, last time you totally cheated off me in chemistry but you passed? How?" Nino asked her one day. If Ohno had a secret method to pass, Nino wanted in on it. They were having lunch, home made by Nino, obviously, and it was as good of a time to ask.  
"Hmm, well, it's probably because I know of his affair."  
What.  
"What?"  
"Well Murakami-sensei has been cheating on his wife with Yasuda-sensei and I walked in on them once"  
"How?"  
"They were in the art room. Also Murakami-sensei's wife is friend's with my mom."  
Nino had to process it for a while. Ohno was blackmailing their teacher. She was passing because of blackmail. Was it unintentional? Maybe. That still didn't explain the other classes she was passing.  
Nino didn't mind that her crush was manipulating teachers, it actually kind of turned her on.  
"Oh-chan, to be honest, that's kinda hot." She pulled Ohno's chopsticks away for a second, before leaning forward and kissing her briefly.  
"I want in."


End file.
